Yorktown Memorial Hospital
Yorktown Memorial Hospital is the pilot episode to Achievement Hunter's Achievement Haunter series. This episode aired on May 17, 2018, and centers around the "Achievement Haunters" - pro-gamers-turned-ghost-hunters - as they explore Yorktown Memorial Hospital in Yorktown, Texas, in search of evil spirits. Starring Main Cast * Jeremy Dooley * Gavin Free * Ryan Haywood * Lindsay Jones * Michael Jones * Jack Pattillo * Geoff Ramsey Additional Cast * Chelsea Atkinson * Jessica Vasami * Michelle Smith * Gigi Davis * Samantha Daniels * Alexis Elliot Plot The episode opens up with Geoff, Michael, Ryan, Gavin, Jack, Jeremy, and Lindsay all roasting fires over a campfire in a forest at night. Geoff reveals that he brought them to the campfire so that they can do something that they had been planning for a while: travelling to Texas to go ghost hunting. When Michael asks how they're going to hunt ghosts, Geoff replies that the goal is to scare everyone as much as possible, since everyone knows that ghosts feed off of fear; Ryan says that he at no point in this mission will he be scared. Geoff has Jack tell the group the real-life story of Yorktown Memorial Hospital, a hospital in a sleepy Southern Texas town: The hospital was built in 1951 to take care of those with failing health. Like most hospitals, this one went through thousands of people dying before it closed in 1986. Around the same year, one of the hospital surgeons, Doctor Leon Nowierski, accidentally slit a patient's throat while trying to operate on his thyroid. The ghost of Doctor Leon supposedly haunts the doctor's lounge and the operating rooms. Another ghost that haunts the hospital is Stacy, an 8-year-old girl who died at the hospital. Supposedly, Stacy's ghost plays around in the hospital basement, and whenever someone rolls her ball or reads her favorite book, she will appear. Finally, instead of nurses, the patient would be cared for by nuns; the same ones that built the hospital. These nuns were very strict with their rules and insisted others follow them (since they built the hospital), and hated anyone who had tattoos, or wasn't as pious as they were. The ghosts of the nuns are also believed to be roaming the premises of the hospital. Some even say that they felt like the nuns were choking them. With the story told, Geoff and the others prepare to go ghost hunting. The next day, the group heads down to Yorktown. As they drive up to the hospital, Ryan introduces the equipment: an EMF meter, a device used to detect fields generated by ghosts; infrared thermometers with a thermal camera; glowsticks; rave gloves; walkie-talkies; utility vests with their names; and a Boo Buddy, a teddy bear that allows ghosts to communicate to the humans, as well as monitoring the ghosts’ movements. With the equipment handed out, they enter the building. That night, Geoff decides that since he is a fearless leader, and ghosts feed off of fear, that he will not join the rest of the Achievement Hunters on their search, but will be in constant communication with them and monitor their progress using security cameras that were set up by the crew throughout the building. He says, “a pissed-off ghost or a scared ghost is a powerful ghost, a powerful ghost is a dangerous ghost, and a dangerous ghost gets us views.” The team breaks into 3 groups: * Jack and Ryan will enter the nursery and read to Stacy, setting a trap for her with the EMF meter and the infrared cameras. * Jeremy and Lindsay will head down to the basement to find any physical evidence. * Gavin and Michael will head into the doctor's lounge in an attempt to find Doctor Leon. Geoff spots Ryan and Jack in the chapel entrance and tells them to head upstairs to the library, where Stacy's favorite book – The Precious Little Puppy – will be. Geoff tells them that the same book was his favorite book when he was a kid. Lindsay and Jeremy enter the basement; Geoff tells them that not only is it Stacy's favorite room to play in, but also that several patients presumably murdered each other in the same room. Jeremy toughens up and tries to get the ghosts to come out. In the hospital kitchen, Michael and Gavin try to find Doctor Leon. Gavin thinks that he looks idiotic, while Michael assures him that he looks fine. As they approach Doctor Leon's operating room, Michael says that he is getting something; he then farts directly at Gavin, who recoils, gagging from the smell. Ryan and Jack, after entering a room on the second floor with a bunch of destroyed mannequins, get a signal on the EMF meter. Ryan sets the EMF meter down in a hole where a mannequin's eye used to be, but the EMF meter slides right through the hole and into the mannequin bust. After passing the nursery, Michael and Gavin find Doctor Leon's operating room. Gavin turns off the night vision on the camera, and then throws a bunch of glowsticks into the room before entering. Geoff, seeing the security footage, can't contain his laughter. They enter the room, and Michael calls out for “Doc Ock” to come out and chop his dick off and send it to China, but nothing happens. Geoff and Michael both come up with the same idea: setting a trap for Doctor Leon, Michael straps Gavin to a gurney, using him as bait to lure Doctor Leon to them. Gavin asks Geoff if he cannot be bait, but Geoff says, “Let’s put a pin in that, and we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Meanwhile, Ryan tries shaking the mannequin to get the EMF meter out. He eventually does manage to get it out, and it sends out a high signal. As Jack and Ryan enter the library, Ryan finds the book. Geoff tells them to go back downstairs to the nursery and read Stacy the book. In the basement, Lindsay decides to activate and calibrate the Boo Buddy. Lindsay then brings out popcorn, Goldfish, and Hispanic gum. Eventually, they hear a voice come out of the teddy bear. Jeremy tests the temperature of the room – 62 degrees Fahrenheit – and compares it to the bear's temperature – at 66 degrees Fahrenheit. Geoff tells them that since they've made progress, they should play ball with her. Back in the operating room, Michael straps Gavin down to the gurney. As he finishes, Geoff tells Michael to run down to the nurse's station. Michael complies, taking the camera, and leaving Gavin scared and strapped down to the gurney. At the same time, Lindsay and Jeremy, having heard Michael close the door to the operating room, wonder what the noise was. Jeremy asks if anyone else is down there with them. They hear Stacy reply, creeping Jeremy out. In the operating room, Gavin thinks that Doctor Leon might be near. A loud noise is heard, spooking Gavin enough to turn on the flashlight. Another noise is heard, once again startling Gavin. The door suddenly flings open, and a person in a lab coat walks by, scaring Gavin even more. Michael then walks in, noticing that Doctor Leon is not in the room (and that the camera was on zoom the whole time), and unties Gavin. As he unties Gavin, it is revealed that Michael was wearing the lab coat and scaring Gavin. In another room, Jeremy notices a large black iron cage, while Lindsay finds the ball inside. Jeremy steps inside the cage, and closes the door behind him. Michael and Gavin, who were walking in the area, hear Jeremy's inaudible taunts to the ghosts, and start following the sound of Jeremy's voice. As soon as they reach the doorway, however, Lindsay – who was wearing a skull mask – suddenly emerges from the doorway, scaring Gavin so much that he falls backwards onto the floor. Meanwhile, Jack and Ryan find the nursery and clear a place for them to sit. Jack reads the book, using a glowstick to see what he's reading. Ryan decides to read as well, seeing as how he loves to read to his own daughter. At the same time, Michael thinks that they should pop Stacy's ball. Jeremy agrees, although Lindsay is against it. After giving Stacy one final chance (which doesn't happen), Michael stabs the ball with a knife, sparking a seemingly positive reaction off of the EMF meter to Jack and Ryan. However, something moves in the basement, and Lindsay is apparently punched in the stomach; Ryan hears this through the walkie-talkie. Jeremy realizes that there is one place they did not check: the chapel. Geoff, realizing what they're asking him to do (as he has tattoos covering most of his body), is incredibly reluctant, but after Gavin recommends that they should all go on strike, Geoff goes to the chapel. Michael and Gavin wonder what to do with Geoff while he's in the chapel, but Ryan says that he and Jack have an idea. In the chapel, Geoff slowly but surely becomes scared of what's lurking. Through walkie-talkie communication, Lindsay says that something scratched her neck. As Jeremy recommends that they “get the fuck out of here”, Stacy's voice is also heard on the walkie-talkie, replying to what Jeremy said. Eventually, Geoff ends up getting spooked by a variety of things while in the chapel. He eventually enters the groom's room, where he sees a nun dressed in a white sheet move towards him. This obviously startles him, but then he sees another nun on the balcony above the pews, and a chair falling down from the ceiling. This scares him so much that he runs out of the chapel. It is revealed that this was all a prank by the rest of the Achievement Hunters. Ryan was the first nun Geoff saw, and Jack was the second nun. Jack and Ryan knew the story of the nun, and used the opportunity to spook Geoff. Outside the hospital, the Hunters end the episode by saying that they spent the entire night in an abandoned hospital looking for ghosts, and had a wild adventure. They prepare to search for the next ghost, but Lindsay decides to stay behind, as she's now a “mother to Stacy”, even though she and Michael already have a child. Trivia * Filming took place in Austin, Texas (campfire scenes); Elgin, Texas; and Yorktown, Texas (Yorktown Memorial Hospital scenes). * The van that Achievement Hunter rides to get to Yorktown is a white 2016 Ford Transit-350 XLT EcoBoost van. * Although this is the pilot episode, the episode listing shows this episode to be number 0. * The book cover of “''The Precious Little Puppy''” says that it was written by someone with the last name “Bunkenburp”. ** The real book in the Yorktown Mystery is called “''The Poky Little Puppy''”. * Another book Ryan finds in the hospital library is “''10 Little Rabbits''”. Category:Achievement Haunter Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows